narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
Echo ot Seireitou Thats a tough one. You see there is alot of factors to consider; Seireitou is by the book, stronger than Echo, because he has more jutsu and has lived longer. However those aren't the only factors. So I'll list the factors below and put who I think is better and you can decide for yourself; * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: Echo * Speed: Echo * Smarts: Tie * Defense: Seireitou * Reflexes: Echo * Chakra: Seireitou There is another thing. Seireitou cares about family and friends, however Echo has no such emotions. Even though Seireitou can suppress to some degree, those emotions, eventually he will break and Echo won't. In the end I can't determine who would win without seeing a fight. Ten Tailed Fox 05:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ok First off, congratulations ^-^ Second, if you two were to fight now I think Seireitou would win but would be mortally injured. Echo is no pushover. Ten Tailed Fox 05:40, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hikaru and Seireitou Here; * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: Hikaru * Speed: Seireitou * Smarts: Hikaru * Defense: Hikaru * Reflexes: Seireitou * Chakra: Hikaru Ten Tailed Fox 06:00, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ryun and Seireitou * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: tie * Speed: Seireitou * Smarts: Ryun * Defense: Ryun * Reflexes: Seireitou * Chakra: tie Ten Tailed Fox 07:45, 25 December 2008 (UTC) kanji Where the hell are you getting the kanji for Seireitou. More importantly, why aren't you getting kanji for haizo and Minkai? Oh, and I gots SC3!!!!! I alreay gots ideas for minkai!!!!!! well, the, um..... *cough cough quotes cough* anyway...... shut up. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC) my opinion I have no idea what is happening, but I feel left out so here: Minkai and Seireitou: * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou by alot * Physical Strength: Minkai (You gotta have some damn strong arms to weild a 70 pound bade with one arm!) * Speed: Seireitou * Smarts: Seireiou (Minkai has lost SO many brain cells from drinking!) * Defense: Minkai * Reflexes: Seireitou * Chakra: eh, tieish, maybe Seireitou has a little more. *More of an Alchahollic: MINKAI BY ALOT!!!!!! NOBODY CAN OUTDRINK MINKAI-SAMA!!!!!! Haizo and Seireitou: * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: Seireitou * Speed: Haizo * Smarts: Seireitou * Defense: Haizo * Reflexes: Haizo * Chakra: Tieish, Seireitou has a little more OMG Sir, write down any number on this check and I will pay it for that rock. ~Minkai Yes, I did that to piss you of. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) answer wow, my brother got that(I will not say his name, you know it) Also, Haizo has lots o' speed, and less power, and I thought it was the other way around for Seireitou. I stand by Haizo being faster, also, wouldn't they be very very close in eveything to eachother 'cause of the delta Omega training? --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) also, you watin' or readin any dragon drive???????????????????????? -Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) what what page on Seireitou? send me a link. also, I will get working on the decendant thing. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) okay Here is what I will be doing for the next hour or so: ~forms for Haizo and Minkai ~1000 year decendants also, about Seireitou's forms, they are not bisexal at all, they are just TRANSEXUAL!!!!!!!!!!!! You queer!!!!!! Seriously, though, I have nothing against it. I will end up giving haizo and minkai female forms anyway. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) oh you suck. You totaly set the holy forms up for Haizo to.. oh you suck. Yeah I can see you laughing at Haizo with his girl form and his pope form with the huge hat. You suck. nd Minkai will be disguised as a rock, a beer can, and a bottle of rum. You suck. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) yes i'm here. looking for good picturesfor other forms. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 05:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too. Ten Tailed Fox 06:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) We Only Just Started... Cut him some slack... geez... <_< --Mewshuji 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) does it matter? When you think about it, does it matter who wins the fight? Is there a prize? Recognition? Anything? Just wondering, but who would you prefer to win in this case? Cold hard steel 22:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey When the matches end? -The Dark Ninja hmm... Well, Scarr is the representative of the Guardians, I can't have him lose in the first round either, it might cause people who are normally condescending to believe that if he is a captain, then how strong are the people higher than him? It may seem like I'm more concerned about face, but it's more a matter of underestimation. You of all people should know what that's like, right? Cold hard steel 23:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Oh. Hey I read your article a bunch of times, but what age is Sereitou at the begining of Part 1 (of Naruto series) -The Dark Ninja stopit! You're not helping with my situation with dark ninja! I bet you're just doing it to annoy me... Cold hard steel 23:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ug Pope Haizo was a half-joke, I will make some kind of holy figure, though. I ran out of time, so I could not get to minkai or finish Haizo's forms. Also, I am so ANGRY!! It has been a WEEK since I have been to karate. AND THEY WERE CLOSED TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was SO ANGRY that I had to go to the mall and spend 40 dollars n dragon drive volumes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I AM STILL MAD CAUSE I ONLY GOT VOLUMES 6 7 8 9 11!!!!!!!!!! I AM STILL MISSING VOLUMES 2 3 4 5 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____ ******* MINKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew it I knew it, your atr goes to fast. You have told me about many people who get their belts and then quit. In our art, tht person would not have tested. In our karate, the requirements are as follows for achieving black belt: *knowing the material. *being mature enough to test. *having learned that violence is not the first resort, that we should find peace whenever possible, but defend ourselfs and others when needed. from what I have heard from you, your requirements: ~be good at some of the stuff, just what you are being tested on. ~don't be an absolute ass. be a damn good fighter also, you test earlier than us. you go from 2 dan to 3 dan in a year, whuile it takes 2-4 years to go from 2 to 3 in ours. Then again, we learn kendo. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) yes you have proven yourself, but you cannot say the same for most people at your karate. When meant getting out of situations, I meant peacefully by words. I have gotten people out of fights by talking to them and the people they were going to fight. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) fight What I REALLY wanted to see was a battle between the three creation blade weilders, but It won't work. But yeah, I am up for your fight. Note; Minkai must lose control of his body (alseep, unconious, etc.) to go Nightmare, and usally, one becomes nightmare for long periods of time, but against Kyuubi no Yoko, it is a different story. Plus, hollow seireitou vs. Nightmare would not be good, considering nobody could return them to normal. I dunno how you plan on doing this, but I am up for it. most likeley written by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) intro that intro you just showed ten-tailed, was it the "true" code geass one? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It's sweet! Ten Tailed Fox 00:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) How How do you use signatures like that?The dark ninja 01:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) How How do you use signatures like that?The dark ninja 01:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Oh. Submit what? A story about my fanon character? --The dark ninja 02:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) okay... stop now. You need to stop posting on our fight. We're waiting for the input of the designated judge. Cold hard steel 03:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It's fine, it's fine. I get in that mood too sometimes. I don't know what's up with Indo, he jumps in and jumps out every now and then, so we should just wait. Cold hard steel 13:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Just enter a fanon character? Alright then, I'll enter Indo Huiyo. uuuuhh? I'm confused. Who won the fight? Cold hard steel 17:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should ask Indo who won. Can I delete your post because I think he meant that to be the end. I'll ask him. Cold hard steel 18:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Cold hard steel 18:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Nah, I don't take excuses anyway. Just as long as you don't say it didn't count. Cold hard steel 19:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. But, I kinda skipped all the way to kitsune form. I wonder if they'll think I'm cheating if I use other techniques that he didn't display in our fight. Cold hard steel 19:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) What You Think What you think about Tupac Shakur now is it better? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Yung Wun 19:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yep... Remember, this is the post training arc. Actually, I think I'll make an RP for that, but it'll take time. Anyway, Hikaru is a lot stronger than he used to be. So his current 20% limit, is equal to his original 35% limit. He'll porbably lift the limit sometime during the fight. Narutokurosaki547 02:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Check out the main page and tell me what you think of the opening I picked. Ten Tailed Fox 05:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Awesome Cool. Also did you happen to catch the latest chapter of Naruto? I have never thought Naruto himself was so awesome! Ten Tailed Fox 05:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) You and Hikaru. Ya I heard. I feel so left out... (mutter mutter...) lol Ten Tailed Fox 05:30, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Its all good lol Thats okay. Im gonna finish making moves for Ryun anyway. Ten Tailed Fox 05:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Answer Yes yes and yes lol Ten Tailed Fox 05:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) >_< We'll see about that. Ten Tailed Fox 07:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) getting bored... Do I really have to wait for the other contestants in the tournament? I know it would be better so there can be more official selections, but it might take a while... Cold hard steel 20:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Let's do the math... There are going to be three fights next round, so just decide who's going to fight each other and if they happen to be ready, then let them. It might be faster, and some work and waiting could be avoided. What say you?Cold hard steel 22:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) stages I need you to download stages 11 and 12 of dragon drive for me. thanks. Any Qs, ask. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) or you can give me a site name where it is availabe. for free never mind. I can do it on my own. thanks anyway. Fight? Would you like to begin the ultimate fight between our two characters? Ten Tailed Fox 23:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hebikyokoku's Leader Yep, I chose to do that because, Ryun mostly uses snakes, he is now a Hebijutsu master and can summon the king and princes of Hebikyokoku. Ten Tailed Fox 00:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hebi vs Kitsune Yes it will be. I wanted to us to fight as two Sennins. Ten Tailed Fox 00:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yep lol I couldn't resist. Naruto looked so awesome and I kinda wanted to give Ryun a new outfit anyways, since he is Gokage Sennin now. Ten Tailed Fox 00:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yep yours is cool too. Ten Tailed Fox 00:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) One Jutsu was already made by the Naruto series Hey, Seireitou, this is Rasengan888 (from the Narutopedia), you named one of your jutsu after another from the Naruto Series (More like in the video games), check out what I wrote at here: Talk: Fire Release: Fireball Rasengan. --Rasengan888 19:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, maybe I should add information that this original concept of the jutsu was from Jiraiya, if it's okay with you. --Rasengan888 19:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and by the way, I see a lot of pretty important battles here. Can I be a proctor of any of them on any tournament? --Rasengan888 19:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks, just tell me through E-Mail or my talkpage of when the tournament starts. --Rasengan888 20:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) yo hey, what happened to the fade to black RP? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) No Nope, Ryun does not have any Bleach related moves. Ten Tailed Fox 02:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hey The fourth shippuden theme is awesome, especially with Hidan's sweet scythe. It even goes to the point of when Asuma is technically "screwed". Echo Uchiha 20:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Proctor Until the semifinals? Can't it be on the second round? Also, may I describe the rules on the second round? --Rasengan888 22:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, can I still explain the rules or something? --Rasengan888 00:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I make the page: Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules? Also (I know I'm asking a lot), can I make a competition between a Jonin with my own rules? --Rasengan888 01:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alright Now it's your turn. And yes, I saw the other video, pretty cool. Echo Uchiha 00:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) um yeah.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Um...I meant... From the competition, I accidentally wrote that wrong. After the Shinobi World Tournament is done, can I make a competition (like a tournament) between Jonins only with my own rules? --Rasengan888 02:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Time Limit Shouldn't the third and second battle of the first round be done by now? I mean seriously, I think we should give them until January 5th. What do you think? --Rasengan888 02:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... You might want to take a look at Sakuto Uzumaki, the new page, you'll probably be pretty angry when you see it. Echo Uchiha 02:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) questions Are the tetsaiga and tensaiga alive? How do they transform and stuff? can Minkai have another zanpakutou, besides Soul Edge? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Mediawiki Monaco.CSS I see you finally got to changing the sidebar. How did 'you'' figure it out, how to put the stuff on there? I think you should take off the characters category and just keep the original characters category. —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Hey! Aren't you going too... Well, aren't you going to answer my questions at Time Limit and Hey...? Well? --Rasengan888 15:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Speed I think we should come up with a way to make other people continue their fights, and if they don't, they'll get some kind of penalty. Or, if you're short on time, randomly choose the winner. Cold hard steel 15:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree, I think we should end the matches at January 5th and randomly choose the winner, or who's been contributing the earliest. I like that idea, the one who's contributing the earliest. --Rasengan888 15:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sappy much? Don't try to make Seireitou look profound,whenever you do, you end up being clichéd or just looking hypocritical. Seireitou, as looked at from a distance, is an ass. No offense. So don't try to fix that with little anime recurrancy themes. Cold hard steel 20:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Suzaku vs Luke Ya that would be alot of fun. Our legacies can become rivals. That would be sweet. Ten Tailed Fox 20:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) My Own Naruto Fan Site I may be making my own Naruto Fanon Site either today or tomorrow. If I go through with this, would you be willing to help me out? Ten Tailed Fox 21:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) New Site Well, I like Naruto Sprites, Fan Comics, and Fanon Stories and RPs like the ones here. But I want to create a site that brings all these elements together along with new people with great ideas. Different talents and new stuff that can make that site even better than this one. Ten Tailed Fox 21:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hey You didn't answer my questions. Are Tetsaiga and Tensaiga alive or have souls? What let's them transform? Can Minkai have another Zanpakutou besides Soul Edge? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Opening I was gonna use this opening for Ryun and Tora (aka me and my cousin), what do you think?: 5Gg04y46g40 Ten Tailed Fox 03:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well Mostly because he has seen some of Hikaru's power, which is pretty vast, and he's been keeping up with Seireitou and Ryun at the same time without truly using his power, so Echo is just going by what he's seen so far. But who knows, it could turn out to be a major upset. Echo Uchiha 03:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC)